Madan no Ou to Vanadis Wikia:Image Policy
This is official Madan no Ou to Vanadis Wiki Policy outlines acceptable guidelines for the uploading and usage of images. Uploaded Images *Any picture or .gif that is uploaded and has not found a use (either on an user page or in the articles) within 2''' days of that picture or (.gif) being uploaded can, and will be deleted. *Do not upload duplicates of images. All duplicates will be deleted. *All images must be posted with a "fair use" clause if it is a legal image. *Images are to be named properly. **Random names make it hard to find the file. Example bad naming - uynjqw922.jpg **Images that aren't name properly will be deleted promptly. **Avoid names that are too long. Make them simple and easy to search. **Use full character names, or at least full first/last names whichever more appropriate while uploading. *When the "Upload a new version of this file" function is used to upload a higher quality resolution of a given image file, that image file is to be flagged to the admins so that the older version of that file can be removed from the history stack. In addition, if a higher quality duplicate of an existing file is uploaded under a different filename, the old lower quality file is to be flagged for deletion to prevent image duplication. *'''Image Sources: Only images from official sources, such as the light novel, manga and anime, may be used in the articles. Also manga and anime images must be free of fansubs/quotes to avoid confrontation with the scanlator/fansubbing group. *Do not upload any pornographic images or images containing inappropriate language. Doing so will result in immediate deletion of the image, and the uploader will likely be blocked without warning. *Images should be clean as much as possible. (ie free of subtitles, borders, mouses etc). **Text from subtitles in anime picture and text in manga pictures, primarily dialogue of characters and text added by the scanlators such as the name of the scanlation group, should also be removed if possible. **Please remove any watermarks or written text on any of the uploaded images unless the text is placed in an area of the image that is hard to clean & redraw. Especially if they come from manga. *Fan art is only allowed on your , not on articles. Only the images that have no personal content or modifications from its original image, without additional personal contents, will be accepted. **Exceptions may include translated images (e.g. Japanese to English) and credits for an image source. Acceptable images would include screenshots and official artwork. Image Naming Below are the Image naming guidelines. Kindly follow them: Images' Naming If you have any information about the image being uploaded add them to the description. Proper names of the characters,location, etc. depicted in image are to be mentioned in the name of the image. Kindly remember to rename your files properly before uploading or while uploading. *For Light Novel Cover Page : Vol1-LN-Cover-Eleonora-Viltaria.png *For Light Novel Illustration : Vol1-LN-004-Eleonora-Bathing-Naked.jpg *For Manga Volume Cover : Vol1-MN-Cover-''{Character Name}.png *For Manga Chapter Cover : Vol7-MN-Ch37-Cover-''{Character Name}.png *For Manga Page : Vol1-MN-Ch3-005-''{Character Name/Other Description}.png *For Manga Character : Tigrevurmud-MN-Ch4.png *For Anime Character : Elenonora-AN-Ep3.png *For Anime Images (Other) : Eleonora-Vs-Ludmila-AN-Ep3.png NOTE: *"'Vol'" is for Light Novel Volumes ; *"'MN'" is for Manga ; *"'Ch'" is for Chapter ; *"'AN'" is for Anime ; *"'Cover'''" is to be used for all cover images ; *If while uploading the page no. is known then use it as this - Example: Vol4-LN-002.png or Vol8-MN-Ch2-015.jpg *For anime images mention the Episode no. Category:Policy